


交点（二）

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	交点（二）

立香刚刚洗完澡，穿着酒店用睡衣从豪华套间的浴室里走了出来，擦着头发上的水珠。  
B区的分部资金不像总部那样充足，所以并不会提供像总部那里给每一个少爷分配一间套房，让他们住着同时也用来招待客人。不过还好有人看中了商机在边上建了一间五星级酒店，立香也不必烦恼怎么将别扭的金发美人带到自己几乎远在城市另一边的公寓里去。  
手机正在手包里震动，她过去拿起来一看。  
“家。”  
来电显示上亮起唯一的大字。  
原本神色轻快的少女脸上染了一丝阴沉和烦躁，转手就把手机扔在了床上，任它在柔软的床铺里徒劳地发出轻微的响声。  
她坐到一边的椅子上吹头发，若有所思地回忆起前几天的事来。  
这几天醉心于家业的爸妈如此频繁地来打扰她，不过是因为那个常年在外的，同父异母的哥哥即将回国了。  
他们明里暗里地暗示她要收收心，多为家里的事情出点力。如果他们是要她作为一个继承人出点力，那她自告奋勇还来不及；结果却只是作为一个女儿——一个女人。  
手机结束了漫长的震动后，又发出了两声短促的震动。  
她拿过来看了一眼。  
第一条是一张照片，那照片里的男人看着齐整，明明是日常的照片却像是证件照一样，尴尬僵硬的笑脸里违和感都能溢出屏幕。  
她滑下去看第二条。  
母亲贴心的介绍稍许润色了一些这个男人令人一言难尽的无趣和呆板，不过无非是机械化的夸耀——年轻有为的CEO，成绩累累的工作经历，刚正不阿不近酒色的良好品德……  
立香下意识地翻了个白眼，又轻轻地叹了口气。  
明明比起那个素未谋面的哥哥，自己留在他们身边的时间更多。二十年的感情，结果居然还是比不上那个远走高飞的前妻所留下的男孩——那个不过是带着Y染色体的生命。  
她不知道父亲对于那个哥哥的谜之信任究竟从何而来，更不知道他又是如何下定了要将她早早嫁人的决心。她也无法理解她的母亲为何可以忍气吞声到这步田地，为了遗产吗？还是她对那个别人的孩子产生了母性的怜爱？她只知道当她还在处于所有青春期女孩对自己的人生感到朦胧悲伤的阶段时，她就已经清晰地感受到了真正的悲伤，自己的人生已成定数的悲伤。  
但她向来又不是逆来顺受的人。跨越了迷茫期的她早就开始准备证明自己的一切：学业，能力，经验……和别的那些将优越的家世显露于表的女孩们相处起来并不难，从她们身上获取足够多的机会也并不难。  
不过她承认，在这过程中被她们半推半就着，便彻底地沦陷了——彻底地沉迷于一起泡小哥哥的愉悦里。那些男人比起想象中的淫乱不堪，实则高明有趣得多了。更别说其中有知识和阅历的人。虽然并不知道他们为何选择了这条路，但是个人有个人的活法。在她眼里，确实，这算不上什么高雅的嗜好和乐趣，但是他们从来不会是低贱的玩物，而和他们起于兴趣终于情爱的相处更不是什么肮脏不堪的勾当，甚至可以说这是乏味生活中唯一的一点光了。她得以慰藉，得以放松。可以安心地拥有片刻的温存，虽然有些讽刺的是这些温柔乡不过是钱财换来的烟云，不过用钱换来的爱意是真是假并不重要，重要的是她感受到了愉悦——那种被人深情注视，被人用心呵护宠爱的感觉。  
即便是从陌生人身上得到，也是有意义的，她觉得这样生活才算渐渐变得有实感了。但是仅仅由片刻的陪伴累积起来的不是满足，而是无尽的空虚，还有无法让人心安的，蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

 

收回思绪，她关掉吹风机，拿过手机点开键盘愣了片刻，正思考着该怎么拒绝，卧房的门便被轻轻叩响了。  
她有些惊异地抬头，穿着白色酒店用睡衣的金发青年身姿挺拔欣长，他很有礼貌地立在了门外，即使门是开着的，他也恪守礼节，象征性地敲了敲门板，只是面上带着莫名的揶揄：“怎么？没兴致了？就算如此钱也是不会退的，像你这样的应该知道规矩。”  
听他不咸不淡地打趣，看来她现在的表情可能太过严峻了。  
立香反而突然觉得心情轻松起来。她笑了一声：“正相反，我现在可是很有兴致。倒是你——做好准备了吗？”  
她打量了一番男人裸露在外的胸肌和锁骨，又转而对上他意味深长的目光。  
“哼。我是不是该说一句多谢关心？”男人哼笑着，赤脚踏着柔软的地毯走了进来，脚步刚刚离开的位置上，那件睡衣便轻飘飘地落了下来，仿佛还带着余温。  
他就这样浑身赤裸地躺上了床，摆出了一副审视，却胜似邀请的姿态。  
立香跟了上去。膝盖触到了他大腿边上的肌肤，温温的，又凉凉的。  
在这极近的距离她却也不急切地吻他摸他，而是静静地看着他，像在欣赏世界名画一样端详着他的容颜。  
“怎么？被我的美貌迷惑得神魂颠倒了？”吉尔伽美什倒也不急，他甚至神态自然得像是被服务的客人，“杂种果然还是杂种。”  
“你整天嘴上挂着杂种的，是在玩什么play嘛？虽然有些膈应人但确实还挺可爱的——”她轻柔地抚摸着他柔软的金发，上面带着刚刚洗浴过后的湿气，像是细碎的流苏一样顺滑精致。  
他们不过是初见面而已，想要立刻进入惊心动魄的情爱未免也太过强人所难。人对于不熟悉的事物总是抗拒的，若是束手束脚地勉强作乐只会让一响贪欢变味成了无生趣。  
她很乐意去做温柔的触碰，并借此去了解对方一些小事——这对彼此来说都不是什么损失。  
手指撩开他的刘海，她凑过去亲吻着他光洁的额头，眉心，眼睛，还有高挺的鼻尖，然后是泛着水光的薄唇。原本她不过是轻轻一碰，对方却掌握了主动权，率先伸出舌头撬开了她的牙关，带着轻微的薄荷香气缠住了自己的舌，热烈得她不禁往后退了退，然而没想到吉尔伽美什直接搂住了她的腰，让她完全不得动弹。  
难得被压制的立香心底不知是雀跃还是略有不甘，不过她很快便意识到了吉尔伽美什不是那种温吞的类型，他喜欢直接而干脆的挑逗和触碰。  
顺应对方的节奏并不难，她伸手往下抚摸着他如白玉雕塑般的身体，指尖刚触碰到那小巧的乳粒，吉尔伽美什便轻笑出声，不知是在掩饰自己过于敏感的可爱弱点，还是在嘲笑些什么——她几乎是下意识地就解读为了嘲笑，毕竟他每时每刻都一副高高在上的模样。  
喜欢直接点的也好。  
立香的手指顺着腹肌的肌理滑了下去。细嫩的包皮被手撸开，露出粉嫩的顶端和凹陷的铃口，男人漂亮的性器此刻握在手里还是规规矩矩的尺寸，似乎还未有什么勃起的迹象。  
“嘶，”吉尔伽美什瞪了她一眼，怪罪她坏心地用了几分力道掐了掐他敏感脆弱的柔软囊袋。此时又安慰似的握住柱身来回抚摸了几番，凑过去啄他的唇和脸颊，才算是哄开心了身下的人。  
“对轻微的疼痛是有反应的吧，吉尔伽美什？”立香看着身下逐渐挺立的器官，试探着叫他的名字，对方在她到位的抚摸下像猫一样舒服得眯缝起了双眼，此刻看起来跟半小时前的那满是戒心难以揣测的男人根本不像是同一个人。  
想到这里她忽然莫名地不忿起来：如果只要有人给了足够的钱，是不是便都能看到他的这副模样？  
既然如此，在此之前……  
金色的头发在枕头上铺散开来，他看着立香白嫩的手绕过他紧实的腰，去摸身后的臀，彼时他只权当是对方的爱抚，是助兴的调味剂，更何况他确实感到十分舒适。她的手很软，纤柔的手指上抹着水红色的指甲油，通透莹润的指甲盖反射出微弱的光，在他白皙的肌肤上倒是分外的赏心悦目。  
然而他很快便后悔了自己的这番想法。  
感受到在自己抚摸过那紧闭的后穴时，他身体一僵之后激烈地开始挣扎，立香不禁轻笑出声，她眼疾手快地从不知道哪里掏出了一副软皮手铐，精准而迅速地在他扑腾的时候把他的双臂禁锢在床头。乒乓作响的金属敲击声在她耳里没能掩盖住他气急之下的喘息，甚至把他凌厉的目光都旖旎出一丝哀求的味道。  
无处可逃又无法反抗的金发美人别无选择地坐在床上，那因为不安而紧绷的双腿，又因为先前的挑逗而抬起头的性器，那随着呼吸颤动的干净的粉嫩穴口，再加上他白里透红的身体，真不是秀色可餐四个字能总结出来的香艳场面。  
“别紧张。没必要这么抗拒吧？”她倒了一些润滑剂在手上，贴心地揉搓指尖让微粘的透明液体染上手掌的温热，这样一来就不会让穴口收到过大的来自冰凉润滑剂的刺激。此时她像是想到了什么，手上的动作也停了下来，“啊，还是说——你是第一次？”  
吉尔伽美什并没有吭声，他沉默了一会儿才咬牙切齿般说道：“滚开，我可没兴趣来陪你玩这种游戏，现在停下你脑海中的念头还可能让你再呆在这个房间里。”  
立香有些意外地看着他递来的凶狠目光，比起说是底气十足的警告威胁，不如说是看到危险在前拼死抵抗的决绝和故作坚强。她一下子忘记了反驳他火药味浓重的语言攻击，反而有些在意这背后的原因，毕竟这是他们应该具备的心理素养，就算是第一次也不至于跟钱犯仇，摆出一副这样的架势来。  
她忽然想起今晚在吧台那里管理员说吉尔伽美什是因为在总部得罪了什么人才被调到B区分部来的。  
或许……  
立香若有所思的目光锁定上了那光洁粉嫩的小洞。  
“！！！喂！！住手！！你——唔！滚开！”他用颤抖的声线说出的话拒绝意味虽然强烈，但是根本毫无威慑力，那把嗓子此刻无论说什么都像是在邀请她做出更过分的行径。她的手指不过是就着润滑剂探入了一点点，敏感的他就无法控制地弓起了背，双腿下意识的移动被压在腿上的立香所阻碍，便只好难耐地动了动腰部，像是想往后挪动脱离她的触碰。  
少女纤细的手指在穴口的内壁上轻柔且缓慢地画着圈，她似乎在耐心地探寻着什么，而这番刺激却让吉尔伽美什越发难以忍受。被异物戳进私处的不适感实在是叫人难以沉迷其中，真是不知道别人是怎么从中获取愉悦的。  
“……够了吗？快出去……”他闭着眼睛不去看她放在身下的手指，可娇嫩的肠壁却清清楚楚地把她的动作反射在了脑海里，他虽抗拒着不时冒出喉咙的短促呻吟，心跳的鼓动却越来越快，甚至身上都染上了一层燥热，化作肌肤上诱人的薄红。  
立香在他温热干燥的穴内慢慢地摸索着，很快她便感受到指尖传来了不一样的触感，光滑的肠壁上似乎有什么伤口，表面似乎结了薄薄的一层痂，摸起来略显粗糙坚硬。  
她不禁皱起了眉，这跟她之前的推测如出一辙的事实更让她略有不快起来。  
真不知道是哪个不长眼下手又没轻没重的狗男人干出来的好事……也难怪他这么烈的性子受不住气得罪了那个人，最后落得这般田地——不，是最后落到了自己手上。  
想到这里她复又笑了起来，感受到此时紧紧包裹在指尖周围的肠壁软了几分，她退出来又往手上倒了些润滑剂，在掌心暖了暖，抬眸看着男人依旧疏离却带了羞赧的神色。  
“没关系的。我说过的——我跟那些人不一样。我会很温柔的。”她凑近过去用另一只手抚摸他脖颈上微微显露的血管，伸手探入他后穴的同时又跪立起身子吻他紧闭的唇。软滑的舌舔舐着，试探着，就像是手指在他身下深入浅出一般，一时他竟感到应接不暇，原本就摇摇欲坠的防守逐渐决堤，铺天盖地的感官刺激淹没了他尚存的理智和本能的抗拒。她微凉的的手指在逐渐升温的内壁上留下轻柔又难以磨灭的触碰和按压，一下又一下的轻抚，似乎就要将他击溃。  
“哈……哈……啊……”吉尔伽美什面色潮红地轻哼几声，朦胧的眸光如此动人，然而嘴上却依旧不饶人，“出去，退出去……”  
“你确定？明明已经变得很舒服了不是吗？而且一点都不疼吧？”立香像是在看一个值得怜爱的孩童，她不动声色地又加深了手指的插入，直直地将一根中指没入了开始变得湿润的温暖嫩穴。  
“唔啊！住手……不……呜！”很快又再加入一根食指的举动让他欣长的脖颈扬出了优美的曲线，立香轻轻地舔舐着那上下浮动的喉结，欣赏了一番他忍不住开始颤动的身躯。而那穴肉更是不自觉地绞紧了她的手指，接下来的抽插都带上了让人面红耳赤的水声。  
诚实的身体反应让湿软的肠壁谄媚似的一点点轻微蠕动着缠上来，立香垂眸看了一眼，才发现那根漂亮的性器早已兴奋地涨红，绷得笔直的柱身上，青筋轻微地搏动着，漏出几缕液体的前端小口不自主地开合着，仿佛下一秒就会射出点什么。  
她又看向吉尔伽美什的脸。看他那张英俊无匹的脸上露出难耐而渴望的神色，看他湿哒哒的睫毛上沾着生理性的泪水，美丽的赤眸像是泡在水中的红玉，水色朦胧百般诱惑地望过来，透着令人失神的欢愉色彩。  
“这么快就要去了？”她伸手箍住他的性器根部，有些粗暴的举动掀起了柔软蜷曲的金色耻毛，他像是小猫一样呜咽了一声，扑闪着睫毛转过脸去，却露出了红透的耳根。她极尽欲望地舔舐着他耳后温暖光滑的皮肤，感受到手中的器官似乎又硬了几分。  
而身下那温暖的穴肉还是紧紧地包裹着她，淫靡的体液丝丝缕缕地从缝隙漏到床单上。  
“别……放手……呜……不要……可恶……”随着她加快了手指抽插的速度，吉尔伽美什下意识地弓起了腰，他的手腕已经被勒得满是红痕，惹人疼惜。  
“放开……哈……哈啊……不行了……呜……”他忍不了了，这股快感从尾椎那猛烈地袭来，根本无从招架，然而这个女人却不让他释放。  
难以排解的欲望在心底和下腹翻滚沸腾的感觉让他疯狂，此时身下手指变本加厉的侵犯仿佛是隔靴搔痒，让他的呻吟也越发甜腻。  
从来都没体验过这样的感觉——吉尔伽美什感觉视线也变得混沌起来，他难以抑制地喘息呻吟着，全身也不由自主地发软，然而让他如此心神荡漾的原因不过是她探入自己下身的两根手指。  
立香想着，他此时肯定感到不忿和强烈的羞耻，自己居然被她一个女人用手指给逼到射精——  
“呜……该死……唔嗯！”他张开喘气的唇被立香吻上，她终于放开了那憋到几乎有些发紫的性器，大量的黏腻白浊很快在她的撸动下喷到她雪白的腰腹上，也溅上了干净的睡衣，顺着光滑的皮肤粘连在内裤的黑色蕾丝边缘。  
感受到她终于退出了手指，他不禁松了口气，然而他的身体却依旧留恋这样的感觉，随着高潮的余韵颤动着吸附在她离去的手指上，“咕啾”，令人脸红心跳的一记水声从身下冒出来，吉尔伽美什干脆咬牙闭上了眼，不去理会立香投来的戏谑目光。  
“射了这么多看来真是憋坏你了呢。”少女轻笑着的声音跟此刻的氛围是如此格格不入，年轻而青涩的她却游刃有余得像是一个老手，反而他这个应该游刃有余的成年人此刻成了一个雏儿。  
“满意了？满意了就滚出去。”他斜睨着眼，冷冷地说着，像是在以身为男人最后的骨气反抗她明里暗里的引诱，“你以为这样能让我产生快感吗？只会让我恶心。”  
把刚刚他情难自已的瑰丽面容看在眼里的立香自然知道他内心的真实想法是什么。这一来二去的几次交锋她大概摸清了吉尔伽美什即使心里再喜欢也嘴上不饶人的性格。  
“那真是遗憾，这一整个晚上你可都得忍耐着了。”她从一边的道具里挑出一个大小适中的自慰棒，“不过我还是建议你，尝试享受这一切会比忍耐来的轻松有趣多了。”  
“而且我这是在帮你不是吗？”她调试着震动的速度，看着吉尔伽美什向她看过来，细碎的金色刘海柔软的散开在他的眉睫上，美得让人挪不开眼，“你很不习惯吧？以后总还会遇上男性客人的，总不能都得罪个遍？”  
“跟你有什么关系？”他冷哼一笑，然而看着她拿着震动棒靠近过来，身体却不再像刚才那般抗拒。  
“当然有关系。毕竟我会是第一个找到你敏感点的人，他们都不行。”她双眼笑意盈盈，伸手揉着他粉嫩湿润的穴口，感受着那些软肉不自觉地贴合上来，而在断断续续的喘息声里他的面色再度染上了情色的薄红，“只有我知道怎样能让你爽。”


End file.
